Nishino, Aishiteru
by SK-superpower
Summary: When Keitaro has finally had enough of abuse in Hinata Sou, he moves out and finds a new person that he loves with all his heart. But complications are almost guarunteed in his life in any situation.
1. Keitaro's Dilemma

DISCLAIMER: _Love Hina_ is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Not me, not you, unless you're Ken Akamatsu. If you are, I am much honored to have you reading my pitiful story that I call a fanfiction that pales in comparison to the great manga that you have created. Please forgive me for disgracing _Love Hina_ with my mere presence in this world. I also do not own Ichigo 100, if I did, I would have had a Manaka & Kozue ending for the manga!

---------------------------------------

_Nishino, Aishiteru_

_By SK-superpower_

---------------------------------------

_Author's Note_: Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever written, so I will be accepting any advice and if possible, I request that anyone who wishes to pre-read chapters and help me create a better fanfiction out of this pitiful story!

If anyone has a question, please ask, it'll probably help me write this story since I'll have more material to base events and other parts of the story off of.

_Story Note_: Keitaro has been finally accepted into Tokyo U here, I can't really refer to where this story takes in the manga since I've only read them in the bookstore... --;;.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter One**: Keitaro's Dilemma

It was wearing him out. He needed to take a vacation or something like that. The pressure was unbearable for him.

'_I need to tell them how I feel, maybe I'll also drop in a hint of a vacation._'

Keitaro started to get up from his futon, but something suddenly stopped him. The reason may have been because his body finally got some feedback from the constant beatings and stress. Talk about a long response time, maybe he wasn't completely invincible after all.

'_Maybe later, I should sleep a little more, it'll calm my nerves._'

Once again, drowsiness got the best of him and he closed his eyes.

"Maybe…once…I…finish…this…little…nap…"

He started to begin his peaceful journey once again to the land of sheep and fantasies. Not to be awoken until breakfast started.

---------------------------------------

2 hours later

---------------------------------------

Shinobu had been tapping lightly on Keitaro's door for the past 17 minutes and had not had any response from him. She was getting worried since her sempai wouldn't respond. She started calling to him in his room with her soft and timid voice, but still no response.

"Sempai!" she called out a little louder.

"Shinobu-chan, is that you?"

"Hai! Breakfast is ready Sempai!"

"Arigato, Shinobu-chan. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Eto eto...Sempai?"

"Hai?"

"Could you call the others while I finish cooking?"

"No problem, Shinobu-chan."

"Arigato Sempai!"

Shinobu quickly ran down the stairs and just noticed that her heart was beating rapidly and she was blushing.

'_Auuu, I can't make my feelings for Sempai this noticeable!_' And with that, she started to put the finishing touches on this special breakfast, as with every meal that she made not for everybody, but for Keitaro, her Sempai.

---------------------------------------

Keitaro got up slowly, not groggily, but filled with thoughts. He didn't know what to do next, he could not think of any ideas. He suddenly reverted to the dumb ronin he was a few years ago when trying to answer the questions on the Tokyo U exams.

It was a hopeless feeling, as if he couldn't get out of a cage even if he had the key.

He started to think about the two scenarios that he came up with. Both of the ideas weren't perfect, but he had to choose between them. There was no other way out from Hinata Inn and the stress.

'_Ok, I can probably tell them upfront with out any reprise from Naru or Motoko, but the downside is that the girls will probably insist that they come with me and I can't tell the girls that they are the problem, or I'll definitely get a beating from Naru and Motoko while Shinobu cries her eyes out. But I could just sneak out during the night and then leave a note, yeah, that'll work out perfectly. I can deal with them calling me a coward for about 2 weeks once I get back from the vacation._'

Just reminded that he also had to tell the rest of the girls that breakfast was ready, Keitaro walked slowly to the door, out the hallway, and first to Kitsune's room.

Consumed with thought, his brain processing cycles were almost completely devoted to constructing a plan to sneak out of Hinata Sou.

He knocked a few time's on Kitsune's door and called out, "Hey Kitsune, breakfast is ready, along with a few aspirin and water downstairs as usual."

Kitsune's door opened and there was a pungent and dense smell of alcohol that wafted out of her room, making him gag almost instantaneously.

Kitsune came into Keitaro's view a few seconds later and Keitaro almost threw up from the sight of her. Baggy eyelids, dark circles around her eyes, something that appeared to be a few wrinkles, clothing that smelled like she threw up a few times in her sleep, and hair was very ruffled and some of it covered her eyes, making her look like a...

"Ahhhhhh! Zombie! Don't eat me," exclaimed Keitaro, very frightened from what looked like the undead, "I'm not tasty at all, I'm just skin and bones!"

"Haha, very funny Keitaro. I'm going to get cleaned up, tell Shinobu-chan that I'll probably be a little late."

He peeked out from his hands that were shielding his face.

"Oh, it's you Kitsune. Sure I'll tell Shinobu that."

---------------------------------------

Keitaro started walking towards Kaolla's room, with much apprehension.

Knowing very well that even with a light tap on the wrong floorboard near Su's room would mean the trigger of various missiles, bombs, lasers, and other dangerous devices that would be launched at him.

This time, he was lucky enough to get to her door unscathed.

Too afraid to knock on her door, he just started to call to Su before he felt the wind brush past him. Unluckily for him, he turned around at the wrong moment and was greeted in the face by a rather small, but powerful foot with a lot of inertia.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Keitaro yelled as he was propelled several yards from his original standing point and skidded another few feet after landing forcefully on the wooden floor.

Then Kaolla did a backflip and gracefully, with a childish giggle, landed right next to the poor landlord. She bent down to Keitaro's prone body.

"Hiyas Keitaro! Does Keitaro want to play with Su-chan?" Kaolla's face was mere inches away from Keitaro's face.

"Not now Su-chan," said Keitaro with a hint of pain in his voice, "I have to tell the others that breakfast is ready."

"Okiees!" Kaolla stood up and giggled at Keitaro's weakened state. She put on an over-exaggerated thinking pose. "Hey, Keitaro, did you say that breakfast was ready?"

Keitaro weakly nodded while trying to get up off the floor.

Kaolla rushed out of the hallway and yelled "YAAAY!" all the way down to the kitchen.

'_At least Shinobu will have an early warning, unlike me._'

---------------------------------------

Keitaro kept walking down the seemingly endless hallways and rice paper screens of Hinata Sou until he reached Naru's door.

And for some reason that will probably be never explained, he reached out and opened the door without even thinking.

"Naru, breakfast is-"

As expected, Narusegawa was in the middle of changing her clothes when Keitaro opened the door.

The offended woman screamed, "HENTAI NO BAKA!" and gave a Naru punch, but aimed downwards.

When Naru punches Keitaro, it is usually somewhat of an uppercut and sends Keitaro skyward, but now her aim was a bit off and now Keitaro is flying through walls and is bound to be even more hurt than falling onto the ground after being sent into the air.

Keitaro could only say, "Ow, ow, ow, ouch, ow!" as he sailed through the walls. But once he looked at his current trajectory, which he got very good at when in the sky and trying to locate his landing position, he became frantic and started thinking furiously.

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no. Please no, don't have me crash in there. Kami-sama, please!'_

And with the luck of a 3-time ronin, he crashed through another wall and bumped into Motoko, who happened to be changing out of her practice clothes at the time.

They started at each other for a few seconds, then Keitaro started to bleed profusely from the nose.

Motoko then grabbed her sword and yelled, "Male scum, DIE! **ROCK SPLITTING SWORD**!

The former ronin yelled, "Noooooo!" All of it in vain when Motoko dueled out a powerful ki blast that knocked him through the floor, into the kitchen table, and he finally stopped when he smashed into the tile wall where he was cut a few times from the broken tile and wood splinters.

And with all the worst luck in the world, it just happened that Naru just got down to the kitchen at that very moment.

"Look what you did to Shinobu!" shouted Naru, pointing to a small cut on Shinobu's hand that was made from the table splintering into little pieces of wood.

Shinobu could only protest in vain while Naru advanced onto Keitaro's weakened state. Su was in the refridgerator trying to find some bananas that she could eat.

Naru pulled back her fist, and then hit Keitaro into another wall, causing the aged wood to collapse above him and create quite a dust cloud.

Motoko had finally come down the stairs to see what was happening, while Shinobu was too stunned to say anything, and Su was still trying to find some bananas in the now dust-covered kitchen with a collapsed wall. Naru walked over to the rubble to give her final blow, but it never came, she was too shocked from the sight that came to her.

The abused and hurt man, rose up from the rubble, with a severly torn shirt and some cuts on his arms and a prominent cut on his cheek that was dripping with blood, stood up and slowly turned around.

---------------------------------------

And Chapter One is finished!

For all of you people who don't know already, this is a Love Hina, Ichigo 100 crossover. I'm only using one character from Ichigo 100 actively (Nishino Tsukasa) and there will be a part that talks about how Manaka dies (in this fanfic).

Please review, constructive and helpful flames are accepted.


	2. Over the Edge

DISCLAIMER: _Love Hina_ is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Not me, not you, unless you're Ken Akamatsu. If you are, I am much honored to have you reading my pitiful story that I call a fanfiction that pales in comparison to the great manga that you have created. Please forgive me for disgracing _Love Hina_ with my mere presence in this world. I also do not own Ichigo 100, if I did, I would have had a Manaka & Kozue ending for the manga!

---------------------------------------

_Nishino, Aishiteru_

_By SK-superpower_

---------------------------------------

_Author's Note_: Thanks for the two review that I've received so far! Here's Chapter Two of _Nishino, Aishiteru._ Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**: Over the Edge

The abused and hurt man rose up from the rubble, with a severely torn shirt and some cuts on his arms and a prominent cut on his cheek that was dripping with blood, stood up and slowly turned around.

With piercing dark eyes, Keitaro was breathing heavily and rage that surrounded him was almost tangible, the darkness was just about to be released.

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of you! You keep beating me to near death, we don't have enough money to pay the bills anymore, and I'm broke!" Keitaro yelled right at Naru, who was just 4 feet away. "Get out of my way; I'm leaving this hell hole."

With that , he shoved Naru aside and stomped up to his room.

---------------------------------------

Shinobu could barely manage a, "Sempai...", before she burst into tears and ran out of the kitchen and up to her own room. Being as fragile as she was, Shinobu really needed some recharging time before she could even perform basic functions.

The only thing that Naru could do was drop down to the floor and think, dazed by Keitaro's actions.

'_Why didn't he beg for forgiveness? Doesn't he love me anymore? Does he still care for me?_'

Naru kept thinking about questions like these, and in a few seconds a small stream of glistening tears were visible on her cheeks, her eyes were covered by her bangs when she drooped her head down. Broken by the only man that could possibly take her punishment and still love her. But not anymore, Keitaro finally had been hurt too many times at Hinata Sou.

Motoko was shocked by the sudden change in mood of Keitaro. Initially, she was angered by Keitaro's actions and wanted to kill him for hurting Naru. But then, she felt his ki level rising and being consumed with darkness.

'_Never have I felt such a presence in a mere human. It was almost as if a demon was suddenly unleashed._'

Motoko was on the right track; over the countless beatings Keitaro had one small spot inside of him that became darker and darker. With every hit from Naru, his love began to crumble piece by piece. Now, with this overload of beatings in such a short amount of time, the pressure was too much and the darkness flowed and emanated from Keitaro.

'_Why did I do this? Why? What caused me to hurt a man who could only love us even when we gave him no comfort?_'

This exact thought came across Naru's and Motoko's minds at the exact moment. And the truth was that there was no answer to their questions besides that it was their fault that Keitaro was leaving.

Su was still trying to find bananas, until her search led her to Keitaro's room.

---------------------------------------

Keitaro was amazed. He was amazed at what he just did, amazed at what he could do.

'_I yelled at Naru...I can't believe it. I actually have the guts and strength to yell at Naru...maybe I was too harsh? No...she deserved it. She and Motoko both deserved what came at them. They can only hurt me more if I stay here; I have to get out of here soon._'

He looked around frantically for a suitcase to stuff his meager belongings into. Finding a duffle bag, he stuffed clothes, paper, sketch pads, books, and whatever else he needed to live away from Hinata Sou.

His eye caught sight of a notepad in his small pile of belongings, thinking that he would probably break down in front of the girls if he had a lengthy debate with them, he decided that it was better if he just wrote something to them. And so he began to write letters to each of the residents of Hinata Sou.

---------------------------------------

Keitaro was finished with 3 letters (one for Naru, one for Kitusne, and one for Shinobu) and just about to start on Kaolla's letter when he heard some shuffling outside.

Keitaro called, "Who is it?" rather irritably to the door.

"It's Su-chan. Can I come in?"

Keitaro knew that Kaolla was part of his daily pains, but he couldn't be angry at her childish ways. In fact, Kaolla was like the nicer and lighter version of Kanako that he never had as a sister.

"Ok, but try not to be too noisy."

Keitaro's door slid open, revealing a sad-looking Su-chan.

He was a quite shocked her appearance, a Kaolla that wasn't brimming with energy and happniess, but looked very sad and forlorn. He asked, "What's wrong Su-chan?"

Right after he asked her that question, Kaolla started crying and tackled Keitaro to the floor, hugging him as tight as possible.

"Onii-san, don't go! Su-chan wants onii-san to stay in Hinata! Su-chan doesn't want onii-san to go!"

Keitaro exclaimed, "Gah! Su-chan, please stop I'm not your brother! Can you please stop trying to strangle me? I'm sorry Su-chan but I have to go."

She loosened her grip, and looked at his face.

"Do you have to?" said a very sad Kaolla, with sniffles punctuating a few times in her little, but powerful question.

Keitaro sighed, took a deep breath, and looked Kaolla straight in the eye.

"Su-chan, listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go. My heart aches to leave you, but you have to understand that all of me hurts more when I am here."

"Will onii-san visit Su-chan?"

"Su-chan, you know I'll come visit you. But not anytime soon, I have to be away for a while to rest."

"Onii-san, can I stay with you for a while before you leave?"

"Will you let go of me so I can write these letters?" Keitaro asked in the nice big brother tone.

"Hai..."

And so Kaolla just sat beside Keitaro while he was writing the rest of the letters. Just the two of them, sharing time with each other before he left.

'_Is this how onee-san and onii-san_ _felt when I left home?_' Kaolla wondered. She was almost sure that they missed her as she was going to miss Keitaro. But the pain in her heart was growing with each minute being counted down before he had to go.

--------------------------------------

It wasn't too long before Keitaro had the final letter finished, and was ready to leave. Kaolla already left a few minutes before. He took the letters, his overstuffed duffel bag, and went downstairs to the lobby. With each step, his heart beat faster and faster.

'_I'm leaving Hinata Sou...I'm leaving Hinata Sou...I'm actually leaving Hinata Sou..._'

Those were his only thoughts as he kept moving downstairs. Knowing that Kitsune probably already came down, and Shinobu should be still in her room, he took a deep breath before descending into the lobby.

'_One step, two step, three steps, four steps, fi- ahhh!_' Keitaro suddenly tripped on nothing and came tumbling down the stairs, making a very large racket.

Almost in unison, the girls that were waiting for Keitaro said, "Keitaro! Please don't leave!"

Keitaro, dazed and confused, looked up and saw Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Kaolla, and (surprisingly) Shinobu. All of them with their hands clapped together, their eyes closed, and bowed as if they were praying for Keitaro to say that he'll stay at Hinata Sou. Unfortunately for them, Keitaro rubber stamped the decision in his head that he will leave Hinata Sou.

With as much self-control he could muster, he got up shakily, dusted himself off, and started to give is farewell speech, "I understand that many of you want me to stay at Hinata Sou, but I am unable to do so. The reasons why will be said in these letters that will be given to each of you, each letter, specifically for the person who receives it. I don't like giving long speeches, so I will be leaving now."

Everyone took their letter, and looked at the envelopes for a while. Keitaro's steps echoed out throughout the halls of Hinata Sou. There was only silence for a while, until Keitaro was about to step out of the door.

"Keitaro!" Naru said with every ounce of willpower that she still had left, "I thought that you loved me."

Keitaro faced upwards towards the sun, "I thought so too."

And with that, he left Hinata Sou, and started walking down the stone steps to Haruka's Tea Shop.

---------------------------------------

Naru could only watch him keep moving away farther from Hinata Sou, and farther from her heart. Emotionally exhausted, she collapsed onto the floor, whispering to herself, "I love you Keitaro. Please come back."

The rest of the residents, except Kitsune who helped Naru to her room, slowly walked back to each of their rooms to ponder what will happen next. There was a deceving calm that settled upon Hinata Sou, the truth was that emotions were being devoured upon an invisible plane by Keitaro's sudden departure.

---------------------------------------

And Chapter Two is finished!

Thanks to the four people that reviewed my fanfic (SouryuofHeaven, TornadoReviewer, animeboy-12, and Rioes)! And should be posting the next chapter within the next week.

Please review.

(And just to clarify, Keitaro is not moving into Haruka's Tea Shop, rather he's going to be wandering somewhere in Tokyo next chapter.)


	3. Meeting Nishino :: Part 1

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters for disclaimer concerning the fact that I do not own Love Hina and/or Ichigo 100. And just in case, I don't own My Sassy Girl.

---------------------------------------

_Nishino, Aishiteru_

---------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:** Meeting Nishino

Keitaro kept walking, trying with all his might (or lack of it) not to turn around to look back at Hinata Sou. But he still had one person to talk to before leaving Hinata Sou completely.

"Haruka oba-san!"

A harisan (paper fan) suddenly came out of nowhere and whacked him on the head. Keitaro's aunt stepped out of the shadows and, cigarette in mouth, said, "Don't call me 'aunt', what do you want, kid?"

Keitaro rubbed his head as if the paper fan that struck his head was a tennis racket, "Owww, sorry Haruka-san." he took a deep breath, "But I have something to tell you. I am-"

With a monotonous tone, "You're moving out of Hinata Sou, aren't you?"

Keitaro looked up at his aunt and stared for a while, the cigarette could be heard burning and crackling a bit, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious with your overstuffed duffle bag, with clothes sticking out in some parts. You're still teary eyed from your encounter with the girls and you're wearing travel clothes." she said, naming each reason with a count on her fingers.

'_I wonder whether he'll come back or not, if not, I better give him the money that Grandma Hina put away for him._'

"Oh, right…" was the only response that he could manage at the moment. After a few seconds, he said, "Then I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Just wait there for a second."

Keitaro could only see Haruka walk over to the counter, bend down behind it and look for something. He just hoped that it wasn't a bigger paper fan. Haruka walked back to him with a rather large paper envelope filled with what looked like money.

"Here kiddo, it's around 600,000 yen for you to use." Haruka quickly saw Keitaro's bulging eyes, "It's just some savings that were available after Grandma Hina gave you the deed to Hinata Sou."

The shocked man nearly screamed out, "Why didn't you tell me that we had this money?"

"Because they were savings, not money for you to spend on whatever you please. Now that you're practically broke, here's some money so you can actually survive."

"Just _some_ money? That's twice my salary at my last job for 2 months!"

"Baka, just take the money and leave. Why are you even arguing?"

"Oh, right, sorry Haruka."

Keitaro took the large wad of money from Haruka and said his thanks. She could only watch as he went down the steps and away from Hinata Sou.

'_That idiot better not loose that money by the time that he gets to his destination._'

-------------------------------------

At the train station, Keitaro was wondering what would happen if his life was a love story.

'_First, after the guy gets mad with the girl, the girl will chase after him no matter where the guy goes. -sigh- Too bad my life isn't a love story, its just pain after pain everyday. Hey, come on, cheer up Keitaro. You're on vacation now, with lots of money to spend. Do whatever you want to, you're a free man for the moment, don't spoil it._'

While his inner thoughts kept on ranting endlessly on how he should spend his money and work out a plan for the time being, he failed to notice that his train to Kyoto had already passed. But that was okay, he also failed to notice that the tickets that he bought were for Tokyo instead of Kyoto.

The PA system announced "Train Number 24 ready to depart, all passengers please board."

Keitaro looked up at the speaker above him and noticed that the train was ready to leave.

"Gah! Hurry hurry hurry, don't miss the train!" he said to himself as he sprinted towards the train and got inside it just when the doors were about to close.

Keitaro let out a deep breath while leaning against the now closed train doors. He looked around the train and found his seat. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his lone train seat and looked out at the passing scenery through his window.

'_I'm finally away from Hinata Sou, and I'm going to Kyoto._'

There, Keitaro slept peacefully until…

A chime sound rang throughout the train, signaling for an announcement by the automatic system. "Thank you for riding Japan Rail, we will be arriving at our destination, Tokyo, shortly. Please prepare for arrival at Tokyo, thank you."

'_Tokyo? Tokyo? When did I board a train for Tokyo? Well, it's not that bad, it's Tokyo, lots of more things to do in the city than Kyoto. Make things better, yeah, that should be my attitude from now on. Be happy, make the most of things, you have plenty of money to spend._'

Keitaro got out of the train and was pushed and shoved quickly as people rushed to get out into Tokyo. He soon, along with many other people, was pushed into the bright daytime Tokyo. It was like New York, multiplied many times over and pushed into a small square. Everywhere he moved was like he was pushing through a solid piece of gelatin.

'_I need a place to stay for the night, ah, that place seems nice and cheap. Ha, I made a joke._'

Keitaro chuckled at his failure of a joke and made way to the small motel in an alleyway. After purchasing his room, on the 4th floor, he made way to the room and quickly unpacked, ready for a daytime nap.

He was ultimately stressed out by the day's events and was at the moment of collapse after being put through his paces when navigating to the motel.

'_Just a…yawn short nap for now…_'

He quickly fell asleep on his comfortable, even if it had a tad bit of a sanitized smell, bed.

-------------------------------------

3 hours later

-------------------------------------

"Ara? Where am I?"

Keitaro groggily woke up from his peaceful slumber to the Tokyo evening. Noticing the time, he decided to take a walk in a park and then go to a bar for a drink.

Outside in the park, the air was different from the bustle of Tokyo streets. No car fumes, no loud noise, no peddlers, just peace. All was well as he strolled through the walkways in the park and stopped ever now and then to gaze and admire the flower arrangements. There were couples about, walking together hand in hand, kissing while sitting on the benches, and only god knows what behind the bushes.

'_Arrgh, now I can't stop thinking of Naru, why do I feel so much guilt? I know it's her fault, but it feels like it's more of my fault than hers..._'

Keitaro just stopped in the middle of the walkway and thought about it. Guilt started to overcome him and override his senses. He just sunk into a small, but still powerful depression that just couldn't allow him to keep his attention on the flowers. He could only think about the couples, how they loved each other, how he failed to show love for Naru one time, and pretty much lost her there.

'_I probably hurt her too much already, she won't love me anymore. I'm just a piece of scum to her now, why did I do that? I don't know why. I shouldn't have hurt her, but if I really did love her that much, I couldn't do anything to hurt her. I feel that I love her, but do I really? Of course, but why did I hurt her?_'

Keitaro felt that he had to get to the nearest bar and start drinking, lots.

"Give me another bottle of sake!"

Keitaro looked around and found the loud girl was sitting next to him; she was pretty, blond hair, cute face, like a supermodel. The only thing that disgusted him about her was that she was drunk. She kept yelling at the bartender for more alcohol. All he could do was sneak looks at her while sipping his soda.

The girl was dressed in a v-neck sweater that had a white blouse under it, with a matching creme-colored scarf draped around her neck. Her short skirt had a small design that he couldn't make out at the bottom and was in a dark color, indiscernible in the dim lights of the bar. Her eyes, they were clouded with pain, but dulled with the alcohol.

The girl was, apparently, on her fourth bottle of sake. Although Kitsune could do many more, the girl was looking a tad bit tipsy after the first shot of sake from the new bottle brought to her. She gulped down the clear alcohol like it was the ambrosia of the Greek gods. Keitaro could only stare at her now.

'_Wow, she can drink a lot, more than what I could stomach for a whole week._'

After the seventh shot of the sake bottle, the girl was looking a little sick now. She involuntarily made motions that would usually signal someone regurgitating the contents of their stomach. She pursed her lips and it looked like she was trying to swallow down what was being regurgitated. Keitaro visibly was horrified at this and was definitely disgusted.

'_What did she do just now? Oh Kami-sama, I cannot believe what I just saw._'

Then, after obvious effort to control herself, the girl threw up over the bar, with visible ramen noodles also being sprayed.

She was now swaying and with as much effort as possible, she saw Keitaro and said, "Honey..."

With that she fell over onto the floor and collapsed, passed out.

The bartender took one look and said, "Hey you! Pay up and take your girlfriend out of my bar!"

Keitaro went rigid, "My girlfriend? Oh no, I don't even know who she is,"

People all around the bar started shouting at Keitaro.

"Shame on you, abandoning your girlfriend just so you don't have to pay the tab. Disgusting piece of worthless trash."

"What kind of man are you?"

"We all know that she's your girlfriend! There's no point in denying it!"

Keitaro went frantic, trying to say that the passed out girl wasn't his girlfriend. But after a few minutes of Shinobu-like overheating, he gave up and paid her bill. He picked up the passed out girl and carried her on his back on the way to his motel room.

'_Ahh, my back is killing me. Why does this girl have to weight so much. And what's that pressing against my back?_'

Upon realizing the object that was pressing into his back with every step, Keitaro had a large nosebleed. His hands immediately went up to stop the nosebleed, but he also lost grip of the girl, who fell onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Gah! NO! I just dropped a passed out girl on a sidewalk. Oh no, this is bad..."

Keitaro quickly snapped into a position to defend most of the vital areas of his body and waited for the punishment to come. But after a few seconds, but what seemed like hours to Keitaro, there was no punishment.

He peeked through his hands and saw the girl, still in her passed out state, lying on the sidewalk.

'_Thank god she didn't wake up._'

Keitaro picked the girl back up and continued his journey to the motel.

---------------------------------------

AN: For some reason, I feel that I have failed you all with a horrible Haruka scene. In spite of my constant self-criticism, I feel that my Haruka scene was the most horrible piece of junk that I've fed you all. I apologize in case any of your eyes started to bleed.

Hints of My Sassy Girl? A tad bit, I liked the movie, but I decided not to let Nishino throw up on an old man in the subway.

I've decided to post this chapter and save the motel scene for the next chapter (which will be done during the weekend). I am bogged down with school work and therefore, I need to study first and then write next.

The next person who says "More!" will be properly disposed of. I request that any requests for "more" be switched to "moar" or "moor" or "mor" or "more, please". Thank you.


	4. Meeting Nishino :: Part 2

DISCLAIMER: _Love Hina_ is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Not me, not you, unless you're Ken Akamatsu. If you are, I am much honored to have you reading my pitiful story that I call a fanfiction that pales in comparison to the great manga that you have created. Please forgive me for disgracing _Love Hina_ with my mere presence in this world. I also do not own Ichigo 100, if I did, I would have had a Manaka & Kozue ending for the manga! And just in case, I do not own _My Sassy Girl_, if I did, I'd be rich, very rich. (Which I am not at the moment, which is a good reason for not suing me!)

---------------------------------------

_Nishino, Aishiteru_

_By SK-superpower_

---------------------------------------

_Author's Note_: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! To **TornadoReviewer**: Well, Nishino does have a good reason for being drunk, but it's not what you think it is. I'm averaging around 1800 words per chapter, which is pretty good for me. But for **Sci-Fi Raptor** I'll personally make an effort to make the next chapter a longer one of at least 3000 words. On with the story!

---------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**: Meeting Nishino : Part 2

Keitaro finally got to the little motel and his back was killing him. Although he did more work in Hinata Sou, trying to carry a passed out girl in the middle of Tokyo is pretty physically demanding for anyone. He was utterly exhausted once he got through the motel's front entrance.

When he walked into the lobby, the hotel's manager commented, "Looks like your girlfriend is wasted, buddy."

An exasperated Keitaro was turning into overheated mode. He blushed furiously and started shouting out random sentences.

"ARA? NO! Wait! I'm still single! No, no, and no. She isn't my girlfriend! I just picked her up from a bar when she passed out!" Keitaro was waving furiously and his face was turning into a tomato.

"Ah I see, don't get all worked up over that." the manager looked over at the girl, "She looks pretty, how much did you pay for her?"

"WHAA? NO! I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF PERSON!"

The motel manager looked at Keitaro with an amused look and said, "You must really be just one of those rare nice guys. I'll give you some hangover medicine for free, don't worry about paying for it."

Keitaro stared at the manager for a few seconds, and when realization finally settled into Keitaro's head he said, "Arigatou." with a sweatdrop.

---------------------------------------

Keitaro went up the stairs to his room, exhausted to the point of collapsing. He reminiscened on how he worked so hard at Hinata Sou, cleaning the whole Inn roof to basement in just a few hours. All at the demand of the girls. A short wave of bitterness went through him, but he remembered that he brought that upon himself, so there was no one to blame but himself.

The door creaked open as he stumbled in with the girl on his back. With the last droplet of strength that he had, Keitaro managed to dump the girl on the bed as he collapsed onto the floor.

Keitaro was panting as if he had ran a 20 mile decathalon in a hour. With noticible sweat glistening, and utmost regret on not getting a ground floor room, he got up and flopped into the nearest chair he could find.

'_What did I just do?_'

Keitaro took a quick glance at the sleeping girl. She was pretty, but even more beautiful when sleeping. Her short strands of blonde hair lightly streaked her face and barely concealed it. Her skin had a texture that looked soft, and problably felt soft. Her eyes were closed, a veil for the two jewels that tell the true emotions of a person.

'_Aii, she looked so sad in the bar. I wonder why she looked that way. Maybe I can heal her sorrows._ _Grandma Hina always said that giving is better than recieving. Yeah, I'll make this my new promise, to heal this girl's troubles and sorrows! First thing to do: find out what's her name!_'

Keitaro sweatdropped in his mind when he came to the realization that he didn't even know the girl's name. What a selfless guy, devoting himself to help a person that he doesn't even know.

Sitting in his chair, constantly adjusting his position so he won't be sore when he wakes up, Ketaro uncomfortably slept.

--------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door. Maybe just a few at first, but it eventually evolved into hard and insistent pounding on the door. Keitaro was just beginning to stir, he took a look at his watch.

"4 AM, who's pounding on the door at 4 AM?" Keitaro whispered to himself.

He got up, and said to the closed door, "Hold on, I'm coming."

When he got to the door, he unlocked the lock with a small click, but he was in for a surprise when he opened the door.

"POLICE! Put your hands up and behind your head! Move away from the girl!" 4 policemen and policewomen quickly ran into the room with less-than-lethal weapons aimed at Keitaro.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", Keitaro waved his hands up and down with each word.

"Put your hands up and behind you head!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

With his time to comply to the police officer's demands, a police woman pulled the trigger on her taser gun which released a small explosion within the cartridge, which propelled two small, but powerful, electrodes towards Keitaro. The electrodes snaked their way through the air, with a small mist trail formed by miniscule water droplets in the air coming into contact with the electrodes, coming into contact with Keitaro's t-shirt, pushing a few strands away and piercing his skin, allowing the electricity to run into his blood and his body.

"Yaaaaaa!"

His muscles contracted, paralyzing him for the moment. With every second seemingly extended into hours, he watched himself slowly fall down onto the floor, unable to move. The shock of the electricity caused Keitaro to black out by the time his head hit the floor. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see Keitaro with drool dripping from the sides of his mouth as he was handcuffed and then taken down the motel stairs, out the lobby, and into a police car.

The motel manager looked out the open doors of the small motel and sighed. "I knew that kid looked too innocent."

---------------------------------------

Keitaro woke up in a Tokyo police station. Or to be more accurate, in a jail cell at a Tokyo police station. He stumbled about in the cell, grabbing the jail cell bars in a cliched and comical fashion. His head was wedged between two bars and he also had his hands grabbing the bars on opposite sides of his head.

On cue, he looked at the policeman outside, who was leaning in a swivel chair while typing something on a computer on a desk, and said in a pleading fashion, "Let me out! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong!"

With a disgusted look, the police officer said, "Right, sleeping with a girl that didn't give her consent is perfectly legal."

"I didn't do anything! I just took her to the motel and I slept in the chair!"

"When the test results come in, the girl will decide whether to press or drop any charges."

Keitaro just sagged into his small cell. Shaking his head furiously, '_I know I didn't do anything. I know I didn't do anything._'

Keitaro waited in the jail cell for about an hour before a door opened outside his jail cell. In came that pretty girl that he carried out of the bar. She looked even more beautiful when she wasn't drunk, but her sparkling eyes still had a pained look inside of them. Keitaro knew that it was his mission to heal them.

He heard the pretty girl and the police officer talk for a while, only catching small tibits of their conversation. After 15 minutes or so, the police officer went over to him and unlocked the door, "You're free now, you're innocent of any wrongdoing, sorry about the wait kid."

"Oh thank you!" Keitaro bowed down low many times. He didn't even notice the pretty girl guiding his steps outside the police station.

"So, what's your name?"

Keitaro jumped at the pretty girl's voice, almost too scared to talk.

"Umm...uhhh...K-Keitaro U-u-ura--Urashima."

Inside he thought, '_Ahh, her voice sounds just like an angel's, I wonder what's troubling her all the time..._'

"Let's go in here to talk for a bit, concerning what happened last night."

"H-hai."

The pretty girl led Keitaro into a small Japanified Starbucks. There were a few empty tables, the kind you'd often see in any Starbucks. A couple were seated in the back giggling with each other, while a teenager with some soda sitting on his table was typing away furiously on his Sony VAIO laptop. (A/N: That would be me.)

'_Ok, this doesn't look like a place where she could actually make a scene...would she?_'

"Hey, Urashima-san, it's your turn to order."

"Oh, please, don't call me Urashima-san, it makes me sound too old. You can just call me Keitaro." he said with a goofy smile, "Eto...eto...I'll just have some iced tea."

The girl and Keitaro got their drinks and sat down at a table by the large window. There was a bit of silence between the two for a short while, they just studied each other for a little bit.

"My name is Nishino Tsukasa, Keitaro-san. What I want to know from you, is what happened last night in that motel."

Keitaro quickly glanced up at her face and said, "Well, nothing happened between us two. We were at the same bar, before I took you to the hotel, and you were sitting right beside me."

"Ok, I think I remember that."

"Well, you were so drunk, you passed out at the bar and people immediately assumed that I was your boyfriend or something when you called me 'Honey'."

"What?"

"Yes, that's what you did"

"Hmmm...it sort of makes sense..." Nishino said quietly to herself.

"After that, I had to carry you to the motel and I just dumped you on the bed while I slept on the chair. That's the story, plain and simple. No interaction happened between us."

"Ok, you sound legitimate enough."

"Umm, may I ask you how the police found me?"

"Oh, my former boyfriend's aunt just saw you carrying me when she was looking for me. And she followed you to that motel and then called the police."

"Oh..."

There was some more silence between the two as they quitely took sips from their drinks. Keitaro was studying Nishino's face while she was looking out the window. Little droplets of rain started to tap on the glass.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Keitaro-san."

Keitaro quickly shook his head and a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Oh? It was nothing, really, it was what I had to do." He quickly took sudden intrest in his drink.

Nishino shifted her seating so her whole body was facing Keitaro. "So, I heard that you were pretty much thrown out of that motel after the incident with the police. Do you need a place to stay?"

Keitaro glanced up, "What?"

"I said, do you need a place to stay?"

"Ummm, yes?"

Inside, Keitaro was thinking, '_What is she going to say? Is she offering me to stay with her!_' Keitaro could just feel the blood rushing up to his head.

"Well, I do have a place for you to stay. Just a small apartment across from mine, you do deserve it. It's my way of thanking you."

Keitaro could only stare at her, his brain was now functioning in safe mode.

'_Wait, I just heard her tell me that I could live with her. No, wait, live across from her. Almost the same thing. What to do? I must be the luckiest man in the world at the moment. I'm going to live across from her..._'

Nishino was a little confused, "Hello? Anyone in there? May I have a response?" it was like talking to a statue.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Keitaro quicky stood up on his seat and said, "HAI!"

Nishino looked up at Keitaro, who was in a ridiculous pose. She giggled and said, "Ok. I'll contact the landlord." with a small smile.

'_He's pretty funny, maybe I can see him as a replacement for Manaka._' was the only thought that came to her mind. '_Manaka, what should I do? You always wanted me to be happy..._' She looked through the window, rain was now pound pretty hard against it, a small sad look crossed her face.

Keitaro looked down at her from his perch, thinking, '_I have to figure out what's making her so sad all the time, I have to._'

* * *

Author's Note: FINALLY! I can type Nishino instead of "the pretty girl"! The pain is going away! 

Well, I seem to have a small feeling that this story is starting to sound really corny, but that's how Keitaro is, at least in my perception of his personality. This'll be better later on, I'm currently waging a debate in my head whether to replace "drama" with "humor" for the moment.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

: Note this message! Reviews keep me going, like how electricity is used by a motor. If you do not review and pull the plug on my motor, I cannot write. It pains me too much to write pointless words that nobody will read and appreciate. Thank you.


	5. Omake Chapter

Note to all readers: I am currently on vacation, a cruise to be exact. Eh, since I haven't updated in a long time, I'll just give you guys an omake chapter. This was written in less than an hour! And I don't have any time to really check this since internet on a cruise ship is expensive! But I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter anyway!

OMAKE ALERT! OMAKE ALERT! OMAKE ALERT!

THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT CORRELATE OR AFFECT ANY FUTURE CHAPTER IN THIS STORY!

I do not own Love Hina or Haibane Renmei. But I do own some waffles…that have recently moved through my esophagus into my stomach.

-------------------------------

Keitaro was happy. He was happy with his life in Spain. After being constantly hunted down by the Mol Molian secret service upon the command of Kaolla Su, he finally found peace in Spain.

The fact that he only spoke 3 words of Spanish didn't really hinder him from having a good life in Spain. (Those words were "No hablo espanol.") He saved plenty of money from his work in Hinata Sou, and let's not forget all the pictures he sold on the internet (you know what kind of pictures we're talking about here).

Although he wasn't in Seville or Barcelona, being on the border near France gave him plenty of opportunity to work on his skiing "skills". He found a new love in an old worn-out cabin that he bought the moment he laid eyes on it. Keitaro was constantly fixing and improving that old cabin without tire.

It wasn't the most luxurious of lives, but it was rich in ways other than money. He found it a bit colder than Japan, but it didn't bother him since he had experience in the winter of Hokkaido.

10:35 AM, Sometime in January, on planet Earth, Europe, Spain, Keitaro's cabin, 301 millimeters from cabin front door.

'_If your nose stings when you take a deep breath, it means its winter._'

Keitaro heard that a long time ago. It was a faint memory; he thought it came from a girl in some town he visited for a short time. His memories of that town were fuzzy; when he tried to remember anything about that town the same dream kept coming to him.

The dream was a strange one; nothing like what he usually dreamt in his sleep. He was a crow, flying high in the sky. He then saw something white, falling. Keitaro flew over to investigate. It turned out to be a girl, falling from the sky. Keitaro couldn't see the girl's face clearly, but she was dressed in a white nightgown.

Keitaro, as the crow, tried to grasp onto her gown and lift her up, pumping his wings up and down. He heard the girl try to say something. She said something about thanks for helping her, but it was useless. Keitaro let go and saw her drop, falling towards the ground.

His eyes were filled with tears each time he woke up.

Does the future come to you? Do you make your own fate? Keitaro wasn't sure, but he would find out.

Keitaro was on the 10th floor of an apartment building in Spain. He saw a cute girl with short brown hair looking out at the Madrid skyline.

Anybody could tell that the girl was thinking hard about something. Her eyes were focused; not on an object, but on a thought. Her breathing was slightly irregular, as if she ran from the 5th floor up to the 10th floor. The way the sun's light showered upon her made her look as if she was an angel, but not quite.

Keitaro quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and guarded his face with his arms and hands. Apparently, his old habits of trying to protect himself from the wrath of Naru and/or Motoko were not gone yet.

He started to turn away, but some movement caught his eye. The girl climbed up onto the railing, her balance was the only thing from dropping safely onto the floor or falling a few hundred feet to her almost certain death.

He could only stare at the girl for a few moments. Then his reaction kicked in.

Keitaro started to run to the girl, yelling, and "Don't do it!"

The girl turned her head and smiled, Keitaro stopped in his tracks. Light showered her beautiful face as she said, "Arigatou, but there's nothing else that you will be able to do. Gomen." Then the girl fell as gracefully as a swan down to the ground.

Keitaro rushed to the railing, almost jumping over to try and save the girl. Realizing he couldn't do anything, Keitaro could only cry.

Keitaro was at his cabin, shocked by the sudden suicide of the girl. He could barely bring himself up to do anything besides the basic necessities. Getting firewood, water, opening cans of food, and living in one room.

He was sad and depressed. He knew he could have done something to change the girl's fate, and that girl could be still alive right now. But his clumsiness and delayed thinking led to the girl's life ending in a horrible way.

Keitaro was out getting water from the well that was dug out a month ago. His hands couldn't stop shaking for some reason. He started to pull up a bucket full of water, but his foot slipped on the layer of ice on the paving around the well. He was knocked out after his head violently hit the well and Keitaro tumbled in. Only to die of suffocation in the cold winter water.

Is there a way to avoid any fate at all? Is somebody responsible for everything that we do?

The wretched way of human life cannot answer everything, and certainly not these questions.

END OF OMAKE! END OF OMAKE! END OF OMAKE!

Note: Yay for sad endings! If anybody here has not read Megatokyo's Circuity arc, THEN READ IT! Although short, it is a beautiful creation by Fred Gallagher based on Haibane Renmei.

Not quite 1000 words, but good enough for a short side story. REMEMBER! This chapter is not related to the plot of this story at all! This chapter is specifically for people's entertainment while I am on vacation!


	6. Letters :: Part 1

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters for disclaimer concerning the fact that I do not own Love Hina and/or Ichigo 100. And just in case, I don't own My Sassy Girl. What do I own? Is there such a thing as ownership? Why has the so called "logic" of humans has created this concept of ownership? …goes on ranting and raving…

---------------------------------------

_Nishino, Aishiteru_

_By SK-superpower_

---------------------------------------

_Author's Note_: Thank's to everybody for all the encouraging reviews! I'm starting this chapter in a study hall at school...yay for using time incorrectly for other people's enjoyment!

I'm also thinking about writing a new type of story that mixes Futaba Channel's popular OS-Tan characters and Love Hina. It's sort of AI Love You, but instead of that virutal girl that Hitoshi creates, think of it like Windows XP-tan, Windows 2000-tan, Win95-tan, Mac OS9-tan, Firefox-ko, etc. that Keitaro accidentally creates. What do you think?

Grrr, my laptop failed on me when I was leaving Tampa International Airport and I had to somehow retrieve all my data from a perfectly good hard drive with a Windows problem. But it's all good now that I retrieved my half-finished chapter from the hard drive and I have it for you guys to read.

Note: There will be some serious OOC-ness in this story. But not to the extreme, I'm just experimenting with human emotions. (sweatdrops)

Please read and review!

---------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**: Letters (Part 1)

Naru couldn't move from the spot where Keitaro said those words. "I thought so too." It was mind-blowing. She couldn't believe her hears when he said that. It was so much of a shock, Naru just stood where she was for 10 minutes until the realization finally settled in.

'_No, no, I can't be losing Keitaro...it can't be. He loved me, how can he abandon me? Why? Why did I hurt him so much? All that I have left of him now is this letter...a letter that will always remind me what I've done to him. This measly piece of paper that is breaking me apart. I love you Keitaro...I...love...you..._'

Naru started to cry, bit by bit. Tears seeped from her eyes, dropping onto the floor. The silence of Hinata Sou after Keitaro left magnified the sound of the teardrops, making them sound like light rain started to fall. Indeed rain had started to fall, a heavy monsoon of emotions, feelings, and thoughts violently ripped across the virtual plane of Naru's mind. Seperation anxiety started to kick in.

'_I need to tell Keitaro that I love him before I lose him. I can't lose him, I have to keep him near me. Should I run out? No, he'll get mad at me...He looked so angry that he could hit me. When would Keitaro ever do that? Argh, I can't think...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Naru was in emotional distress, Kitsune was in her room, looking at the letter that Keitaro gave her. She didn't even have the courage to open it once she got to her room. If Kitsune was an anime character, her stares would have bored holes in the paper since she started looking at the letter.

Was she guilty? Or was her conscience making her believe that she did something wrong when she really didn't? She extorted money from Keitaro, she toyed with his emotions, she enjoyed watching him in pain, yet Keitaro endured it. So was it justified by the fact that he loved her too much to even tell her that she was hurting him? Or was he just too scared of the consequences?

Kitsune noticed that she had cramps in her legs that were slightly bothersome at the moment.

'_How long have I been sitting like this?'_

She was noticing the little details of the small world of her room around her. The little clock on her little table was ticking, with a regular beat. A bird was chirping outside her window. Somebody was walking outside, with each step came a creak and weeze from the floorboards. There was a dripping sound from the last bottle of sake she drank, two days ago.

It was an amazing development, Kitsune was sober. She noticed the detail of things around her. She looked around to see the intricate and delicate pieces of physical and non-tangible things that made up life. How she used love as a money tree, as a mere tool, she felt disgusted at herself. She toyed with emotions, such fragile emotions of countless men.

Kitsune thought that she was strong and strong-willed, but the truth was that she always ran away when stressful moments or important decisions came to her. In fact, she was still a virgin.

Kitsune looked down at her hands; she twiddled her thumbs for a while. She looked around her room; maybe staring at something half-interesting for a few minutes. After about 40 minutes, her eyes settled upon the letter. The envelope wasn't glued, but the flap was just inserted into the envelope. Was it a sign that Keitaro just wanted to get away from Hinata Sou quickly?

Kitusne picked up the letter as if it held the answer to the meaning of life. Holding the letter in her cupped hands as if it would crumble away into the wind, she studied the paper, as she opened the envelope slowly. The letter inside of the envelope slid out and fell onto the mat below, Kitsune quickly retrieved it and started to unfold the letter.

The paper was as crisp as an apple, Kitsune felt it, hoping that the texture would stay in her fingers. She dared to open her eyes, peeking out and catching a glimpse of the words "love". Her heart fluttered for a moment. Did he suddenly fall in love with her and want to take her to his secret mansion? Kitsune shook out of that thought, Motoko's little novels were getting to her head.

Kitsune started to read Keitaro's letter to her...

_Dear Kitsune,_

_ As you know, I'll be relinquishing my work as a manager at Hinata Sou for the time being. I don't know how long, maybe a week, month, multiple months are possible as well, you might never see me again..._

Kitsune audibly gasped at this comment, fearing that she would really never see Keitaro again.

..._I've written a letter to each of the tenants describing why I left. The funny thing is, I can't really think of anything to say to you, Kitsune. You haven't done anything terrible to me, or to make me want to leave Hinata Sou. But you haven't done anything to really help me out in tight situtations either. I feel that you're a great woman, Kitsune, you possess some talents and qualities other women could only wish they had. I wish the best for you in your life._

_ You're probably now wondering what my reason was for leaving. There were multiple ones, including a few personal and private ones that will not be shared. Firstly would not be the beatings, I want to get that point across, I'm not leaving just because I get beaten up by Naru and Motoko every day. My number one reason for leaving is because I'm not finding any strong relationships in Hinata Sou. I'm not saying none of us are good friends, but I do want to find a lasting relationship with a nice girl that I can be with for the rest of my life. I just can't seem to find that in Hinata Sou. I'm not saying you're not worthy of me or anything of the sort, it's just that I'm not worthy enough for you. The other reasons are the beatings, both phyisically and emotionally, I just need some time to recuperate. _

_Love,_

_Keitaro_

_P.S. You do owe me quite a lot of money, if possible, I'd like to see some of it paid back, thanks._

Kitsune read, and re-read his letter multiple times. She didnt know what to make of it. her sober face couldn't mind straight. Her thoughts about Keitaro were zooming out like shrapnel from a shotgun. She needed to focus, she needed a nice bottle of sake. The only problem was that she was dry as a desert. There was no sake, there was no money, and her throat was as rough as sandpaper.

She looked around her room, it looked like a cross between a pigpen and a tornado. She wrapped a blanket around herself and started to weep quietly.

-----------------------------------

A/N: GAH! A short chapter! Noooooo! Well, this has been put off a bit too long, so I've decided to give a glimpse into the post-Keitaro Hinata Sou, one character a time.

If you guys/gals don't like the sad tone of the story so far, do not fear! For I will soon post up a nice, happy, and humorous chapter with Keitaro and Nishino! (Once I can think of something that's nice, happy, and humorous...)

And if you people have some extra time (which you most likely do), please read my other fanfic: Kumo no Mukou, Keitaro. I'm trying to think of a better summary, that's short enough and to the point.

On a lighter note, I've sucessfully installed Kororaa 0.2 (with XGL and Compiz) on my laptop, while accidentaly erasing my Windows partition as well. But I'm still good, the only thing that I need to do is get these wireless drivers working on my laptop...


End file.
